Batman 609
"The Friend" is the 609th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the second of twelve chapters in the ""Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a January, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Huntress screeches to a halt with her motorcycle in the middle of Park Row. Deploying her battle staff, she launches into the thugs surrounding Batman's body. While beating her opponents back, she maintains radio communication with Oracle, who in turn uses remote control to bring the Batmobile to their location. Huntress loads Batman's unconscious body into the empty vehicle, whereupon it returns to the Batcave. Elsewhere, Poison Ivy takes the money-filled attaché case that she received from Catwoman and gives it to a shadowy figure at an undisclosed location. At the Batcave, Alfred Pennyworth labors around the clock to save Bruce's life, but there is little even his impressive skills can accomplish. Bruce is suffering from a severe skull fracture. Though barely conscious, Bruce manages to tap out the name "Thomas Elliot" in Morse code. Thomas Elliot is a brilliant neurosurgeon and a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Alfred takes Bruce to Gotham City Medical Center and Doctor Elliot manages to save his life. During the operation, Bruce dreams of his childhood. He recalls playing games of strategy with young Tommy Elliot, and remarking at Tommy's keen analytical mind. Alfred has Nightwing wreck one of Bruce's sports cars, and stages the story that Bruce injured himself while racing throughout the neighborhood of Bristol. The operation proves successful, and Bruce is released. Later, Bruce dons the guise of Batman and visits Killer Croc at Arkham Asylum. He wants to know what Croc wanted the ten million dollars for, but Croc refuses to cooperate. More mutated than ever, Croc flies into a rage and smashes through the glass panels of his cell. Appearances * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Catwoman * Huntress * Thomas Elliot * Hush * Killer Croc * Poison Ivy * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Martha Wayne * Oracle * Thomas Wayne * None * Humans * Mutated humans * Gotham County :* Mercey Island :* Arkham Asylum * Gotham City :* Bristol Township :* Crest Hill :* Batcave :* Gotham City Medical Center :* Gotham Tower Apartments :* Park Row :* Wayne Manor * Gotham Gazette newspaper * Huntress' fighting staff * Utility belt * Batmobile * Huntress' motorcycle * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 1 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * The tagline for this issue is "Girls' Night Out!" * This issue includes an eight-page preview of the "Hero" comic strip. * First issue of Batman released in 2003. * First appearance of Thomas Elliot. He becomes a major character throughout this storyline. * Oracle is referred to only as "O" in this issue. * Reference is made to Nightwing in this issue. * Despite the cover illustration, Batman does not actually encounter Pamela Isley in this issue. * This issue takes place on Thursday and Friday, November 28th-29th, 2002. It is one of the few instances where a comic story actually locks itself into a specific date. * First appearance of Hush. * There are two familiar looking reporters in attendance at Gotham City Medical Center the day that Bruce Wayne is released. One of them is obviously Jimmy Olsen, and the woman standing next to him is likely Lois Lane. Lois also makes a behind-the-scenes appearance as her byline is featured on a Daily Planet article. * First appearance of McQuaid. He appears next in ''Batman'' #610. * Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne appear in flashback only. * Oracle appears behind-the-scenes only as a voice over a communicator. * Huntress appeared last in ''Batman'' #608. * Catwoman appeared last in ''Batman'' #608. She appears next in ''Batman'' #610. * Poison Ivy appeared last in ''Batman'' #608. * Killer Croc appeared last in ''Batman'' #608. He appears next in ''Batman'' #610. * Alfred Pennyworth appears next in ''Batman'' #610. * The nature of Killer Croc's mutation is explained in ''Batman'' #620. Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries